


Chandelier

by pirotess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: An intimate conversation on the dancefloor.





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).




End file.
